Dare You to Move
by Cayster
Summary: Takes place during the third season and Lucas is confused about his feelings for Peyton. It all boils down to a wild party at the Scott's beach house. [Complete]


"Dare You to Move"- A Leyton Songfic by Cayster.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, nor could I be that creative with the plot of the story. I'm only a humble fanfiction writer…

"Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot was the inspiration of this fanfic.

Story Notes: This is a one-shot story, a first for me, and it's a songfic, another first. Hopefully everyone who reads it will like it… Also, this story is something I would love to happen in the upcoming third season. So I suppose you could say this is based in the "future" per se.

iWelcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Everyone's here

Everyone's here/i

The Scott's beach house was full of drunk teenagers looking for any excuse for wasting away the night. Music blaring, beer spewing, and wild games emerging each passing second. Lucas, though, sat outside on the beach with an empty plastic cup, which he had pretended to be full, and listened to the waves crash and roll and watched the stars brightly glow. Nothing seemed logical or reasonable enough to be like everyone else at the party. But there were other reasons, too, other reasons why he was avoiding the house completely ever since he arrived.

One was because of Brooke Davis, the one girl who had been pursuing him again ever since she had come back for their senior year. He thought he loved her too, but when they actually took the very cautious plunge into a relationship, Lucas slowly began to feel numb. He began to feel lifeless and empty with each passing day and he couldn't explain why. After their second month, Lucas broke things off between them for no apparent reason even to himself, except for the nothingness that he felt when he was with her. He shouldn't keep leading her on even if their relationship made her happy.

The other reason he was out on there was because of a certain broody artist that seemed to have finally let him in during the summer only to shut him out when the school year began. Peyton Sawyer, the unreadable girl that always intrigued Lucas. But recently, he didn't know if he was intrigued by her or if he was falling for her in a somewhat estranged way. After all, she was covered head to toe with issues and had indescribable thick walls that guarded her heart. But he couldn't explain why he might've fallen for her… Maybe it was the very reason that she connected with him on levels no one could understand about him, not even his best friend, Haley. Peyton just seemed to click with his insecurities… she had the same, really.

Nonetheless, Peyton made it pretty clear that she hated his guts just a couple of days ago. Why? Well, thinking that he should finally tell her about the conflict going on inside his mind and heart, he did. She was undoubtedly shocked and taken aback, but something else seemed to erupt before the anger did. Happiness, maybe. But why hide your happiness? She must've felt the same way about him if she was happy with hearing him declare his unresolved feelings. These thoughts consumed Lucas' every fiber in his being.

"Hi," someone said from behind him.

Lucas turned around, knowing that voice. "Peyton?" Her body was saluted against the lights of the lively party in the background.

She laughed as she walked closer and took a seat next to him. They didn't speak for a couple of minutes; Lucas didn't know what to say, to be quite honest.

iEverybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next?

What happens next/i

Peyton cleared her throat and quickly glanced at Luke, he sensed her gaze. "Well, how've you been?"

"Okay, I guess," Lucas throwing his cup aside and leaning back on his elbows and crossing his feet.

Peyton nodded slowly and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Yeah, I understand."

Lucas' breath was caught, "Exactly."

Her hazel eyes fell onto him again as if she was scared and she quickly looked away again and smiled sadly. "That doesn't mean anything," she said covering for her loss of words only seconds earlier.

Lucas sat up slowly and ran his hands roughly over his face and then back over at Peyton. "I don't think you really mean that."

"Whatever," Peyton said in a resound fashion and exasperatedly, too. She hastily got up, "You don't know me, Luke, and you never will." She started to walk off quickly.

Lucas, in turn, quickly got to his feet and jogged to catch up to the surly blonde's side. "Are you sure about that, Peyton? Because I feel as though I've knew you my whole life, but you keep pushing me away when I get too close. Why is that, Peyton? Is it because you're afraid you will lose me like you lost Jake or Brooke or… or your Mom?"

Peyton stopped abruptly and looked at Lucas as if he had just slapped her. Her eyes started to well up with tears and he guiltily watched as she fought with her emotions like she always had. Then she looked down at the tan sand and pushed her fallen curls out of her eyes. "Luke," she started off shaky, "I don't pretend to know everything about you so why do you feel like you do with me?" She looked up at him now, fiery, and took a dangerous step towards him, "I'm not Brooke, Luke, and I don't fall at your feet and ask for your love. You broke my heart once so why should I even bother to have it broken again?" And at that she stormed off towards the beach house and back to the outrageous party.

Lucas stood there as if his feet were immobile. Her words had stabbed at his heart in the fiercest ways with no mercy whatsoever. The new dilemma was presented right there and then: Should he run after her or should he forget about the broody artist that crushed him each time feelings were on the line.

iI dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before/i

He made his mind up; Lucas sprinted to catch up to abrupt and surly blonde. She was almost up at the sliding glass door, but Peyton was hesitating going in, though. Luke finally caught up to her and stood directly behind her.

"Peyton," he said raggedly because he was short of breath.

She whipped around and looked at him with keen disgust. "You," she said turning back around and sliding the door open impatiently. "You don't get it do you?"

Lucas followed her anyways, "I'll never get it, Peyt." He said as he winded in and out of small cliques of the party. "I just don't understand why you think you have to hide your feelings about me."

"I don't think I am," Peyton said quickly. "You just have this twisted idea in your head that I love you."

"So you don't then?" Lucas asked as he kept pursuing her.

Peyton waited a second before answering; the hesitation was obvious to Luke. "No."

Lucas reached and grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Say it to my face, Peyt, and then I might believe your resistance," he said barely above a whisper as their eyes met. Her eyes had a frightened look in them, as if her hidden emotions were getting the better of her.

Her breathing became ragged and short. "N-no," she stammered.

Lucas stared into her majestic hazel eyes studying their emotion, "I don't believe you."

Peyton huffed and ripped her arm from Lucas' grip and stalked off once more.

He didn't give up so easily still; Lucas quickened his pace once again.

iWelcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be/i

She finally emerged from the beach house pushing drunks out of the way impatiently trying to create hindrances for Lucas, but he was right on her heels.

"Peyton!" He called as she started towards her parked black Mercury. Lucas started to run now, not caring if he bumped into people or tripped over mislaid objects.

Peyton finally turned around, the parade of the feelings finally wearing her down. "What?" She asked in earnest, tears starting to surface once again.

Lucas slowly walked towards her, cautiously. His breathing was shaky and his heart was racing rapidly, but he didn't say anything; silence overcame the two except for the loud and raucous music reigning from the house. He stopped only inches away from her. Lucas pushed a fallen golden curl behind her ear and searched her eyes.

Tears soon started to fall from her eyes and Lucas knew that this act she had been putting on was slowly starting to melt away. He raised his hand to her face and wiped away the tears softly. "Peyt-"

"No," she said stepping back slightly, "don't say it, don't do that."

He couldn't believe his ears; here she was crying while her walls are finally crumbling, but she's still afraid of the risk of caring for him and for him to care about her.

iI dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened/i

"I got to go," Peyton cried as she started to head back towards her car, but she didn't make it far because Lucas finally cocked up the courage to do the one thing to get her attention, kiss her.

It was what he wanted to do for so long now, but he couldn't not without a sensible reason why. Well, showing his true love was reasonable enough for him at least.

She was shocked, no doubt, because she really didn't kiss him back until after a few seconds had passed. Their kiss was gentle and innocent, precisely how a desperate lash for proving your love's genuine. Lucas finally felt whole again and it felt great; he'd forgotten how it had really felt and now he knew he would never forget the feeling or take it for granted.

Lucas broke from the magical kiss and looked at Peyton. Her eyes were intense and fiery, but not with anger but with passion. He remembered that passionate look in her eyes because the only other time he saw her eyes portray that much emotion was when their hearts finally broke free in the motel room only to be locked away again when the thought of Brooke came into the picture.

Luke smiled softly and gently leaned his forehead against hers. She began to cry again, but not of sorrow or anger or betrayal, but because of happiness. Lucas tenderly wiped away her silent tears and began to laugh a little.

"I can't believe I'm crying!" Peyton said with a smile on her face.

Lucas didn't say anything right then, though; he was keeping detailed memories of what just happened in a span of five minutes. But after a few collective moments, Lucas was brought back to the present.

He ran his hand against her cool, soft cheek. "It's okay to cry, though. I know I'm a good catch," Lucas said playfully with a mischievous smile on his face.

Peyton laughed and punched his arm, "Yeah," she paused, seriousness soon overcame the humor, "you are."

A small, content smile danced its way on to Lucas' lips. His soft blue eyes connected again with her hazel ones. He slowly leaned in for another kiss and Peyton accepted it immediately. Unlike their kiss before, this one was passionate and deep.

iMaybe redemption has stories to tell

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here/i

Lucas broke from the kiss reluctantly and pulled Peyton into a hug. He could feel her ragged breath against his neck and it sent chills up and down his spine and it surprisingly made his heart leap, too. Now, Lucas wanted nothing more than to say the words he never said to any girl before and he didn't say them lightly either.

He cleared his throat nervously and whispered in her ear and her golden curls tickled his nose. "Peyton," he paused, "I-I love you."

Peyton pulled her head back slightly to look at him properly. Her eyes were wide in amazement and probably shock as well; she was obviously taken aback. But as the words finally sank into affect, her expression softened and instead of her usual towering wall of protection getting in the way, Peyton pulled Lucas into a breathtaking kiss.

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself

Lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened before

Peyton leisurely pulled away from him and looked up at him and then a small smile set on her lips. "I love you, too, Lucas Scott."


End file.
